Pasta, Soccer, Men's Talk
by blackrose538
Summary: Set after "It happened to me". Just a little story about Mac and Sheldon spending an eveing together in Mac's apartment. Including some Smacked-guessing


**Hello everybody! Here I am with a new one-shot story :)**

**One of my friends brought this idea into my head. It is a little story, set after the eppy "It happened to me", where Mac offers his spare room to Sheldon. Said friend said it would have been nice to have a small scene with the two of them, Mac and Sheldon, spending an evening together at Mac's apartment. **

**I told her that I would think of a little story for that and, sorry that it took so long, but I nearly forgot about that. I'm sorry for that. **

**However I wrote this little piece of a story just to let you know what I imagined. (Set after Eppy "It happened to me")**

**and of course: I OWN NOTHING!!! Just the idea of this little story is mine. ;)**

_

* * *

__Dedicated to my friend Anne. I hope you like this one :)_

* * *

It was one and a half week ago since Sheldon moved into the extra room of Mac's apartment. It were days full of work for Sheldon, because he did some part time jobs to get some money, so that he wouldn't live too long with his boss. Not that he didn't like Mac it was more the feeling of disturbing his private life in some way, that somehow still was inside Sheldon's mind, even though he told him to take his time, because he wouldn't mind having some company.

But on the other hand there were some smaller evenings which they've spent together, eating, or watching TV or just doing some small talk. But one of those evenings was kind of special for them, especially for Mac.

88888

_One and a half week… and I'm never really alone. I nearly forgot about the__ nice feeling of not being alone at home…_ Mac Taylor thought while he stood in his bedroom and changed from a comfortable pair of jeans he was wearing all day into a pair of sweat pants and a marine colored and quite old T-Shirt. It was a nice, sunny and quite warm Sunday evening about 6 pm. Mac had decided to go out for a run. He had asked Sheldon if he wanted to join him, but Sheldon said he plans for later, so Mac went alone.

"I'm leaving. See you." Mac said before he left his apartment.

Sheldon took his chance to do what he had planned the whole week. He knew that Mac wasn't on call this Sunday so nobody would call him to a crime scene and neither was he. So after Mac had left the apartment Sheldon made his way to the kitchen. He wanted to make some dinner for him and his boss and friend. He figured it would be the least he could do. Sheldon had picked out something nice for dinner he had learned to cook when he was a child. It was spaghetti Cabonara, the Italian pasta meal with eggs, cheese, bacon or ham and cream mixed together with the pasta. He knew that Mac would be gone for at least half an hour and this was enough time to prepare this meal.

Just as Sheldon heard Mac entering the apartment he had finished setting the table for dinner. He now stood at the kitchen's door watching Mac sniffing the air. Mac turned around to face Sheldon and a small smile played on his lips.

"Smells good. What's that?" Mac asked a bit surprised.

"Our dinner. Ever heard of Cabonara?" Sheldon asked back.

"You mean the Italian pasta meal? Heard of it, yes, but never tried it."

"So this will be your first time. Come on, sit down."

So they had dinner and Mac had to confess that he really missed something really good by never trying Cabonara when he went to that nice Italian restaurant with Stella, several times before.

"So… never knew that you're such a great cook." Mac said after they finished dinner.

"My mother taught me to cook when I was a child. She said we need to know how to cook." Sheldon replied.

"She knew why. So… any plans for this evening?"

"Actually… yes. Spending some time with my friend Mac." Sheldon said with a smile.

"What about watching that soccer game everybody's talking about?"

"You mean that fun game of New York Red Bulls against that Soccer Club?"

"I mean that, yes. And it's the Manhattan Soccer Club." Mac informed.

"Sounds like a big fun."

88888

The soccer game turned out to be a big fun for both of them. That soccer club wasn't as bad as they expected compared to the New York Red Bulls. Although it was just a fun game everybody had been talking about that since it was pronounced for that Sunday.

"They'll ever be Metro Stars for me." Mac said.

"Still used to the old name of the Red Bulls, hu?"

"Guess I'll never really get used to the new name although they're the Red Bulls for at least 4 years, now."

"At least you know the history of the club. You're interested in soccer?" Sheldon asked.

"From time to time."

"Just like me. When they're a 'big' game I'm mostly watching it, but I do not watch every smaller game especially since I'm not having the time to."

"I think it's not necessary to watch all the games if you can read every news on the game in the newspaper."

"That's true. Maybe I would be watching those games if I had a son."

"Yeah, maybe, but unless we do not have sons…"

"We use our time for working… I know. At least you do most of the time, I guess." Sheldon mentioned carefully.

"Yeah… I… got quite used to it… after my wife Claire died." Mac said thoughtfully and it seemed a bit shy, too.

"But that happened more than 8 years ago Mac. I know… it's your decision, but have you ever thought about, maybe marry again some day?"

"Several times. But never met that one woman, yet."

"Maybe you have." Sheldon said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked surprised.

"I mean that I think you had met her. You just haven't seen it yet."

"Are you talking about my best friend Stella?"

"I am."

"What brings you to the idea that she might be that one woman I would like to marry? We're not even… a couple."

"Sometimes... you see several things while watching two people that you don't see when you're the one who is supposed to see those things."

"Pardon?" Mac asked a bit confused and not sure if he really got what Sheldon was trying to tell him.

"If two persons are meant to be together people around them can see it. It's the way the one behaves when the other one is around or the way they're talking to each other or just how they look at each other."

"We're best friends, Sheldon. I'm not sure if there's something more behind that relationship."

"But maybe it is. Oh… and I'm not the only one who thinks that." Sheldon said quickly.

"So?" Mac asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sometimes you just need to try it. I do not say anything further." Sheldon said. And with that they watched the game in silence till it was over. Of course the New York Red Bulls won the game, but the Manhattan Soccer Club got at least 2 goals.

"So… everybody sees more behind my relationship with Stella than I do?" Mac asked after he turned off the TV.

"At least most of the people around you two are thinking that you two just have to open your eyes and just have to admit it to yourself."

"Is it true that you already know what Stella thinks about that?"

"It is true, yes. I know what she is thinking about those 'rumors'."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll have to find out by yourself, Mac. Sorry, I can't tell you. I was forced to keep silence." Sheldon said with a smile.

"Great." Mac said. Maybe he should really try to find that out.

"What do you think about going into that little bar we used to hang around after work sometimes and invite Stella to come with us?" Sheldon suggested.  
"As far as I know she's on call tonight… Unless…"

"Just try it. Maybe she will come with us…"

"You planned all this, haven't you?" Mac asked doubtfully and Sheldon just smiled.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think about this little Oneshot :) I'm curious whether you like it :)**

_**blackrose538®**_


End file.
